


Oh Christmas Tree

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: The OC
Genre: Chrismukkah, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Ryan are in charge of setting up the Christmas Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an unspecified Chrismukkah. For [](http://citibyrd.livejournal.com/profile)[**citibyrd**](http://citibyrd.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011.

“Ouch!” Seth dropped his end of the Christmas tree, leaving Ryan holding the whole thing by himself.

He gently lowered the trunk of the tree to the ground. “Problem?”

Seth took his hand out of his mouth and waved it. “Splinter.”

“Seth, it’s a fresh pine tree,” Ryan pointed out, trying to suppress his annoyance. “It isn’t dry enough to have splinters.”

“Well, whatever, it attacked me with it’s big pointy needles of spite,” Seth complained, but the tips of his mouth had turned up into a smile.

Ryan laughed outloud and walked over to Seth.

“Aww, did the mean, mean tree try to hurt you?”

“It succeeded!” Seth pouted, but he was laughing.

“Oh, you poor baby.” Ryan grasped Seth’s wounded right hand and made a show of examining it carefully. There was a red puncture mark on his ring finger. Ryan pressed a kiss to the injury. “All better?”

Seth gaped at him for a moment. “Better than new.”


End file.
